Under the Moon
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: A rewrite of the dream marriage scene in The Prom. What if Buffy and Angel's wedding ceremony wasn't just one after all?


Title: Under the Moon

TV Show: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Author: Beloved Slayer

Rating: T

Summary: A rewrite of the dream marriage scene in The Prom. What if Buffy and Angel's wedding ceremony wasn't just a fantasy after all?

Author's Note: The scene in the episode needed to be changed, for Buffy and Angel's sake, and their fans, so I decided to do just that. For all my fellow B/A lovers. It's a bit AU. Enjoy.

Chapter One

It was a cool, quiet night, and at this moment while laying silently in bed, my head burrowing into my twin goose down pillows, I couldn't determined whether or not my mind had entered into another dream for the second time that day, because it felt as if my mind was recurring the same outcome over and over again; not to mention my focus was shifting in and out like a blur. The single dream which Angel and I were finally husband and wife had been haunting me for almost most of the day now. It was the one missing piece of the puzzle that I had wanted to make happen for as long as I could remember, but could never reach no matter how hard I tried. And then...

I stood motionlessly on the steps, as still as Medusa's statue, shielding my eyes from the sun's blinding rays that was attempting to scorch the Earth when it was only the mid afternoon. At this time of year, it shouldn't be humid, but it was, unfortunately. A part of me was wishing for the sun to leave me alone, to spare me from the heat that it was giving off and hide behind the weightless clouds, but it was useless to wish it away, much to my inner dismay. I huffed in temporary resignation, until I shifted my focus to more important matters.

I was waiting in quiet anticipation for him, my nerves buzzing and fraying about. I've been lingering in front of the church since before dawn, and my eyes were beginning to close against my will. I'm still waiting for him; it's been a few hours since I last saw him entering my bedroom window with the disheartening news. I haven't spoken to him since.

A sense of anxiety and nervousness was protruding me like a ten ton brick that was threatening to fall directly on my chest. Worry and fear creased my brows as I was beginning to feel frantic, quickening my stride as I began to pace back and forth, tossing my veil aside, my hands clutching at the immaculate train that was drenched with a thousand encrusted gems on the sheer fabric.

What if he never came? What if the proposal had scared him off into oblivion?

What if my mother and the Mayor's words were enough to convince him that we would never be able to continue our relationship in spite of our physical limits? It was the sole reason why he had decided to come visit me after all. What if he never arrived, thus never professing our vows that were meant to bond us forever? What if he decided to back out and leave me here for no reason? The questions were overwhelming me to the point of developing a sudden panic attack, but I kept myself composed, pressing a manicured hand against my rising chest."Come on, Angel. Where are you?" I mumbled under my breath, inhaling through my nostrils.

After a few minutes of waiting, I felt rain droplets falling from above, matting my pearl white dress, the sun finally hiding behind a darkened cloud. I picked up my skirt and trotted hurriedly inside the church, my strands of blond hair pressing against my perfectly well done face. It didn't stop the panic from disappearing inside my pounding heart. It only increased in rapid beats in succession.

Suddenly, I felt the familiar tingle in the recess of my stomach, alerting me to his presence. I peered past the pews, and the lit candelabras, and saw the double heavy cherry wood doors opening in time to reveal a black pressed tuxedo that fitted the tall form of my beloved Angel. "Angel!" I cried, picking up my skirt and running towards him, my arms opening to circle them around his neck as I pressed a quick kiss to his lips, his scent intoxicating me. "Buffy," he answered hoarsely, his voice laced with a tinge of lust and longing. And something else I couldn't place at first. I caught the solemn look that was etched on his handsome face. "What's wrong?" I questioned warily, my arms dropping to my sides.

"I, I'm not sure if we should be doing this. I've been thinking about what your mom, what the Mayor said, what everyone said actually, and I don't think it's a good idea for us to marry. It's too dangerous for us to be doing this. What if it's a mistake? What if there's a reason why we can't do this? What about the curse?"

My mouth fell agape, then anger surged through me. I wasn't going to go through this conversation again. Not when we were this close. "Angel, you're not letting what they said affect you this much, are you? Why didn't you tell me this earlier when you were at my house? Why didn't you say anything in the first place if you were so worried what everyone else thought about us?" I scowled, removing my veil.

"And say what? That I didn't want to marry you? Buffy, I couldn't hurt you by saying that. More than anything else in this world, I want to take you as my wife and be with you until it kills me," Angel's voice was conflicted. "Then why are you letting them stop you from becoming my husband? We can make this work. I don't give a damn about the happiness clause, I just want to be with you. You're the part of me that no other man will ever understand. No other man will understand that my life is surrounded by darkness because of who I am and what I do. You fill that, Angel, and you get me. So why can't we do this? Forget what everyone else says. There's no one else but you. You're the one freaky thing in my freaky world that still, and always, makes sense to me. Nothing will change that. Not as long as I'm here and breathing, and that you're with me. And besides, you're wearing a tuxedo," I grinned cheekily, curling a finger, lifting his chin to glance directly towards my eyes, my voice softening.

"So let's get married. Let's break the rules. I love you, and that's all that matters. Nothing can come between us as long as we're together." I gingerly pressed my lips against his, pulling his body close to mine, my other arm circling his waist, as my tongue fought hungrily against his. I could feel the tears, both mine and his, mending together in fusion. He kept his lips tightened, and instantly, I took that motion as a yes. I tugged gently at his arm as he strode behind me. We reached towards the pastor as he prepared to announce the marriage vows, the ceremony beginning.

The church was empty except for the three of us, and it left me feeling satisfied. I stood proudly before my fiancee', wrapping my hands into his large ones. The ceremony was nearing its' end when the words of 'I do' escaped from both of our mouths. It then ended with a kiss, and nothing was ever gonna be the same. We were finally complete.

~~~~~~/

I opened my eyes in time for my mind to absorb the image of my lover, my companion, my warrior, my Champion, and my husband sleeping silently against me, his nose almost touching mines. It felt surreal, but my somewhat nightmarish dream had finally became reality. He hadn't burst into flames. The Slayer and her husband; the impossible had become the possible, and even the Powers That Be hadn't seen that coming. I gave Angel a soft kiss to his nose, his mouth opening to release a snore as I giggled silently to myself. I tugged at his shirt, and pressed my hand against his chest. I felt his heart thumping, and it was then that I produced the biggest smile. To me, that was the best gift. And for that, I loved him even more. And I said a silent thank you to the force above that had made my dream come true. I was complete.

Fin.

A/N: You can figure out how Angel became human, hehe. All feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
